1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a covering that is placed over goods in preparation for shipping and method of using the same.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
The transportation or shipment of goods is a complex and costly process that includes many actors, including shippers, manufacturers, wholesalers, and retailers. During shipping, some goods require added protection to keep them from being damaged while other goods need to be kept at or near a constant temperature, i.e., cold products kept cold and hot products kept hot. One method of shipping fragile goods includes the use of extra packing materials such as bubble wrap, which is discarded once the goods are delivered. In addition, a common method of transporting temperature sensitive items is the use of trucks with refrigerated or heated trailers. The use of additional packing materials and special trucks results in added costs, which are ultimately passed on to the consumer. Furthermore, many of the existing devices that are used to insulate goods cannot be readily adjusted to fit pallets of goods that vary in height, length, and width. Additionally, many existing devices are cumbersome and cannot be placed on a pallet of stacked goods efficiently by a single person and/or require the use of ladders and other similar devices. For theses reasons, a reusable, adjustable, insulated covering that can be easily and efficient placed on a stack of temperature sensitive items in preparation for shipping would be an important improvement in the art.